


perhaps if i were only a friend

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	perhaps if i were only a friend

There was a girl I hated,   
And she was consumed by enthralling flames  
As they licked at her body, tasting her like extravagant tongues  
I wept through my eyes and my mouth,   
An opening of my entire body and mind that split like a bleeding wound  
When I blinked, the image could not leave me  
So I continued to sob until my eyes clouded with years of dust,  
Doing so in hopes that the image of her suffering would one day leave me

If only to tear myself apart

But I've heard that we hate those who remind us of ourselves, in ways  
How pathetic it is for me to barely cope with my life  
To curl in on myself, only to recoil when I feel the warmth of my own body  
If only to believe that I am in any way deserving  
If only to believe that I weren't the girl I hated

10/12/15


End file.
